


Scatter

by othersideofeternity



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Night Circus, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Short One Shot, The Night Circus AU, also inspired by the greatest showman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersideofeternity/pseuds/othersideofeternity
Summary: It was a windless night, but the flapping circus tent refused obey the orders of nature. Nothing behaved as it should inside those walls.





	Scatter

It was a windless night, but the flapping circus tent refused to obey the orders of nature. Nothing behaved as it should inside those walls.

Rey let the maroon fabric wave across her hand as she paused, the chill of the night seeping into her bare feet. With the fabric came the unwelcome memory of the night before.

_A slithering voice that felt like freezing rain as it fell upon her ears. "Foolish girl, you think you can break an infinite cycle? The magic will choose only one, and in it, the other will be consumed."_

She squeezed her eyelids tighter in a vain attempt to dismiss what was no doubt in front of her, instead taking a moment to explore with her other senses.

The entire circus had gone quiet, as if it could feel the two magicians approach the inevitable. Two trains about to collide, and only one would stay on its tracks.

With her next breath came the burnt popcorn. It was always the burned smells that lingered long after the spectators had departed.

She stepped into the tent with the faint taste of smoke on her tongue.

And opened her eyes.

It took her a minute to adjust to the overall darkness, but when she did, she found herself wishing to never have to blink again.

The ground was sand, but it did not give like the sand from the desert. It was like water and clay all at once. Compact, yet flowing. The ground could never hold her attention, however, because the ceiling was the darkest of inks, consuming any light that touched it. And floating at all levels throughout the never ending darkness were glowing orbs. She stepped closer to one and struggled to believe what her eyes told her.

The orbs were floating spheres of water, all smaller than the size of her fist. Within them was a faint blue-green fluorescent glow created by hundreds of small specs. If she looked close enough, she could see them floating around their watery cage. They flitted inside their spheres, propelling forward like microscopic jellyfish.

She extended her hand and touched the orb lightly with her finger and the fluorescence rippled through the water from the point of her finger. Once it navigated to the opposite side of the sphere of water, those closest to it rippled in a similar fashion, lighting up the room and surrounding her in the teal glow. The orbs went up to the ceiling, and the ripple continued on beyond them until she saw only pinpricks of light, winking just out of reach. She craned her neck to see what would happen if the ripple met the inky blackness that contained it. Would it swallow it whole?

Rey swept her gaze down again as the glowing wave reached the other side of the room. Only then did she notice Kylo observing her from its center. Rey slowly walked toward him, feeling as if she was floating on the strange sand.

She looked beyond him, unable to meet his eyes. The uncertainty from their last meeting still warred inside her and the soft glowing spheres did nothing to calm her racing heart. Her gaze drifted to his hand, which held a fistful of the strange sand. She watched in silence as his fingers shifted open, and the sand began to melt from the cast from his clenched fist.

He broke the silence with a low and soft command, "Look up."

She skipped over his face and raised her chin to gaze at the glowing orbs above their heads. In a quick motion, Kylo flung the ball of sand into the air. It collided with orb directly above their heads and caused it to scatter into millions of droplets, and with them went the blue glow, creating a mist of light around their heads.

She finally looked into his eyes, and the draping blue pinpricks of light behind him blurred, a blanket of starlight. Her only focus now was his dark eyes and the promises they held.

"We can rewrite the stars, Rey."

And he extended his arm towards her, his palm opening to her like a blooming Queen of the Night. Droplets of light from the water he had scattered settled onto his fingertips.

His eyes held her gaze, and for a brief moment, she thought she could control her destiny.

Rey reached out her own hand and closed it around the shattered stars he now held.

But stars were not meant to be fractured into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while.. it needed a home.


End file.
